A Shattered Past
by WyldstyleLucyWhatever
Summary: Lucy had forgotten the past. Can she forgive President Business, and even more, discover herself? Based after the movie. SPOILERS!


"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" my alarm croaked, to my annoyance. I stretched out my hand to disarm the torture machine of its weapons. I sat up and yawned before my calendar. December third. I bit my lip. It was my birthday. Of course, no one knew it was my birthday- I kept my past life secret, even to the ones closest to me- but Emmet was going to pick me up for mini-golf at one. I got ready. Turning on the TV, I grabbed a flaky croissant.

"Hi everyone! It's President Business!" The new friend flashed on screen. "I would just like to apologize for anything I ever did to anyone. Thanks!" He knew I was still mad at him for what he did before he had a change of heart. A commercial break aired and I contemplated what he had said. _Apologize... birthday... _my mind went over everything that I had thought or seen this morning. I couldn't stop it. I stumbled, knocking over flower pots and letters. Then I saw a bright flash, and everything went black.

_"Mommy! Look what I built!" A little raven-haired girl in a bright pink dress handed her mother a mishmash of blue and pink bricks._

_"Oh, Lucy! It's beautiful! What is it exactly?" The woman said with a puzzled look on her face._

_"It's a flower~ see, here is where the pollen is collected, and here are the petals.." The child explained, pointing at each place._

_"Lucy, this is wonderful! Who knows, someday you might be a Master Builder like Daddy!" The little girl beamed at this thought. _

_"Do you think Harry will want to play with me?" Lucy inquired. She and her college-age brother were not very close. _

_"Lucy, Harry is studying for finals! You see, this is very important to him and to us, but maybe some other time he can play." The little girls bright smile turned into a frown. "Oh, look! Daddy's home!" Her mother informed. _

_"Lucille! My darling!" An older, yet handsome man kissed his wife. "And Lucy! What is this?" He took the flower._

_"That's my flower!"_

_"This is very creative! You are on the road to being a Master Builder!"_

_"Honey, dinner's ready." Lucille interrupted the father and daughter's conversation. _

–_-_

_Later that night, after the warm dinner of chicken, Lucy crept downstairs for a simple glass of water. She knew that her mother and father wouldn't mind. She came to the bottom of the stairs. The living room door was closed. _That's funny, _she thought. _

_"President Business.. he says that the Master Builders are creating chaos." Her fathers voice said worriedly._

_"Do you think he'll find the Kragle?" Now, her mothers._

_"I don't know. He threatened that he knew where it was hidden. Lucille, this time I don't know if he's bluffing. I don't know." Lucy was worried. What were her parents talking about? She sneezed._

_"What was that?" She had been found! Lucy ran upstairs. "Never mind. It was nothing." _

The world went black for a second before another flashback played.

_"__I've got your pictures, that are signed with care. And they still look the same as when you were here!" Lucy's mother sang along to the record playing. Lucy rolled her eyes. A year ago, she would have joined in, but now she was thirteen, and she had to act mature. Lucy feebly smiled, but knew they were all in grave danger. Her eavesdropping at night had continued, hearing hushed conversations about one named the Special. Last night, she heard that President Business had stolen the Kragle, and it was only a matter of time before they had to be taken away. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door broke open. A flashlight shined in her face. "Are you Lucille?" A slightly Scottish accent harshly asked her. _

_"What do you want?" The girl was trying to act tough._

_"I'm Lucille." Her mother gave in. _

_"__What's going on?" Richard rushed downstairs before seeing Bad Cop. "Please! Don't take my daughter! She isn't a Master Builder!" The sunglasses switched to friendly eyes._

_"__I won't take her!" Back to sunglasses. "Come with me." He took out a gun and some handcuffs. "Come. Or else." He started tying the parents up._

_"Stop it! You can't do this!" Lucy tried to stop him._

_"Restrain her." Bad Cop ordered the robots. He continued handcuffing them before he started locking them up in portable cells._

_"STOP! Mom! Dad!" Lucy was crying and screaming, but she couldn't move. She wanted to help them oh, so bad._

_"__Honey! I just want you to know! I think that you are-"_

_"Save it!" GCBC silenced her._

_"You might be the Spec-" the metal door slammed shut before the crying mother could finish her sentence._

_"Mom! Dad! Don't go! I love you!" Lucy was crying her heart out. She could hear her mother's loud screams even from outside the cell. _

_"Lucy! Lucy! My dear Lucy! No, not Lucy! Lucy..."_

"Lucy? Lucy, can you hear me?"

"I think she's waking up."

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes. A pang of hurt came from my head.

"Ow."

"Lucy, do you know what happened? I opened the door and things were on the ground and you were lying here." Emmet and Unikitty were in my face.

"First of all, can you please stop being so close?" They both gave me some air. "Alright. For some reason, I was watching TV and then I got all dizzy and everything turned black." I wasn't telling them the whole story. I didn't want to. Emmet raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy, I've known you for a really long time. I know something's up."

"Can you shut up?"

` "In other news," Unikitty interrupted us to stop the brewing fight. "I don't think you should go to mini-golf. You need to stay here and rest." She turned into one of her personalities: Medi-Kitty. "I'll take care of you. Emmet, you go with the guys for giant sausages or something."

"But-" She turned to Rage Kitty for a second.

"I SAID GO-" Back to Medikitty. "I mean, could you please go?"

"Fine." Emmet said, backing away. He didn't want to unleash Rage Kitty. I rubbed my head. _What had happened?_ I remembered the visions, but backed them off. They were probably hallucinations. _But what if..._


End file.
